Gonna Be a Long Night
by Klokateers
Summary: Toki has a bad dream and goes to Pickles's room for help. Things... escalate quickly. Oneshot, slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Metalocalypse or any of the characters. Meh.**

* * *

Pickles rolled over in bed, trying to fall asleep. It had been a long night of drinking with the guys, and it was now getting very late. He was right on the edge of sleep when he felt a tapping on his bare shoulder.

"Pickle," a small voice pleaded, "Pickle, wake up."

"Ugh," he groaned as he put his pillow tightly over his head. "Don't you know what time it is? I'm trying to sleep."

"But Pickle," the voice sounded desperate. "Please."

Pickles pulled the pillow from his face, only to be met with pale blue eyes that looked almost gray in the darkness. He sighed. "Alright, what is it, kid?"

"I hads a bad dream," he whispered, terror in his voice. "I'm sorrys, Pickle. I woulds go to somesone else but they'd all makes fun ofs me."

"Well what do you want me to do about that?" Pickles replied, desperate for sleep, rubbing his palm against his own forehead. He was starting to regret drinking so much- a headache was starting to set in.

"Wells, I was just…" Toki started nervously, "Cans I sleeps in here withs you tonight? Sos you can makes sure I don'ts have another?"

"Uh, sure," Pickles replied, eager to satisfy his bandmate so he would stop talking. "Come 'ere." He moved over, making room for Toki.

_Nothing weird about two guys sleeping in a bed together. _Pickles thought to himself. _Especially in their underpants._

"Aw, thanks, Pickle!" Toki climbed into the double bed, pulling a sheet over him. "You's the best!"

Pickles rolled over, attempting to pick up his rest where it left off. Just as his eyes were finally starting to get heavy, he was startled back to consciousness as Toki wrapped his arms around him.

"Toki," he began calmly. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I was colds," he stated as if nothing was wrong. "I'ms sorrys. I'll stops."

Pickles would never admit it, but he sort of enjoyed being snuggled in Toki's arms.

"No!" Pickles exclaimed. "I mean, no. Don't stop. If you're cold… I'll… keep you warm." He didn't want Toki to think he was enjoying it. Hell, he didn't want to think he himself was enjoying it.

"Alright, thanks you, Pickle." Toki tightened his arms around Pickles, his chest making contact with the smaller man's back. The unexpected touch made him shiver. He convinced himself that he would be fine, until he felt the Norwegian's hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Toki, could you, uh," the red-head stammered, wiggling free of Toki's grasp and sitting up. "Could you, uh, just…"

"Hm?" Toki purred. "Pickle… ams you gettings turned on?"

"What? No, I'm just…" he blushed. He looked down at his briefs, no longer under the safety of the sheet, which were becoming tight with his erection. His face became a shade of red that was close to the color of his hair.

Toki's expression became mischievous. "You ams," he mumbled. He grabbed Pickles's wrist, pulling the older man forcefully toward him.

"Ow, Toki, relax," Pickles insisted nervously.

Toki took Pickles by both wrists and pinned him to the bed.

"Ams this turnings you on, too?" Toki growled into Pickles's ear. He then continued to nibble at his earlobe, before moving down and kissing his neck.

"T-Toki, what a-are you…" Pickles interrupted himself with a moan as Toki's kisses turned to bites.

Pickles got no reply to his half-formed question as the taller man started grinding his hips against him, causing him to arch his back in pleasure.

"You ams likings that, huh?" Pickles had no time to reply, as Toki pressed his ravenous lips to his before he could choke a word out.

At that point, Pickles gave in. He wanted this as much as Toki did.

Toki's tongue prodded Pickles's lips, who gladly granted him entrance as the taller man's hand went from his partner's wrist to his erect member.

Toki started stroking gently through Pickles's underpants as their tongues wrestled messily.

"Nghh," Pickles groaned into the kiss before breaking it. "No, not like that."

Toki gave Pickles another short kiss before moving down between the red-head's legs.

"Likes this, then?" the brunette asked innocently before pulling Pickles's white briefs off. He took his stiff shaft in his hand, giving it a few strokes, then lowering his mouth and giving it a lick.

Pickles groaned as Toki took him into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down on him.

"Toki, ugh!" Pickles moaned. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Nots yet," Toki growled, abandoning Pickles's cock and pulling the smaller man on top of himself.

"Nows it's your turn," Toki smirked, pushing Pickles downward.

"But I've never-" Pickles stammered, Toki interrupting him.

"Your turns!" Toki demanded. Pickles had only seen this pushy, controlling side of the Norwegian a couple times before, but he admitted that it did turn him on.

"Fine," Pickles whispered nervously as he pulled down Toki's underwear, revealing his half-hard member. "L-like this, right?"

Toki gasped as Pickles took him into his mouth.

"Mores!" Toki moaned, taking a fistful of Pickles's dreads and pushing him further down his cock. Pickles gagged a little, but continued until Toki pulled his head up by his hair. "Turns around, Pickle."

Pickles knew where this was going.

"What? No, I'm not gonna-"

"I said, turns around, Pickle!" Toki repeated, this time more forcefully.

Pickles inhaled deeply before turning around and bending over on his hands and knees. He winced as Toki inserted one finger into him, and groaned in pain at the second one.

"Holds on, it wills get better," Toki soothed, moving his fingers in and out. After a minute or two, Pickles's grunts of pain turned to ones of pleasure. To his disappointment, Toki stopped moments later.

The younger man positioned his cock, still slick with saliva, at Pickles's rear and took no time pushing himself in.

"Stop, god damn it, stop!" Pickles shrieked. Toki stopped.

"Tells me when I can gos," Toki exhaled, having trouble holding himself back.

A few moments later, Pickles leaned back causing Toki's cock to slide all the way inside of him.

"You can-" Pickles started, his voice quivering. "Go."

Toki started off slowly, letting Pickles get accustomed to the motion. He went in deeper and deeper with each thrust, until Pickles cried out.

"Harder!" the smaller man instructed. "Faster, ugh- right there!"

Toki grabbed onto Pickles's hips tightly, thrusting in and out with all his might.

"Toki! Toki, I-" Pickles screamed. "I'm gonna-"

"Pickle!" Toki cried, and with one final thrust, he had exploded inside of Pickles. Pickles followed shortly after.

Toki let go if Pickles's hips, which were surely now bruised, and pulled himself out. Pickles got up and laid down where he was before this whole mess started.

"Have you done that before?" Pickles asked, panting. Toki shrugged, laying down next to him.

"Maybes. It's not reallys a big deal," he murmured, putting his arm around Pickles and closing his eyes. Pickles pulled the sheet up over them both, and finally started to drift off.

Minutes later, a voice snapped Pickles back to consciousness.

"Pickles, wake up," Nathan ordered. He looked at the now sleeping Toki. "I, uh," He looked back at Pickles. "You know what? Nevermind."

Pickles rubbed his temples. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

**AN: Because I think Toki needs to be on top more :P**

**Anywho, this fanfic is dedicated to the lovely Jarsha on Tumblr :3**


End file.
